


Kylo Ren x Non-Binary! Reader x Armitage Hux (Modern World Vampire AU)

by november_ash



Category: Alternative Universe - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/november_ash/pseuds/november_ash
Summary: The Reader lives with Armitage Hux in a little Vampire Clan. Then they meet Kylo.





	1. Part I

[Your Outfit](https://www.pinterest.de/pin/500884789801100508/)

With your teeth bared, you look down. People seem to be drunk and not paying attention to their environment. You take a step forward and jump elegantly from the roof. You stretch and then softly listen to the people who did not notice you. You grin and bare your pointed teeth. Close up you can see that they are three men. Two with blond hair, one with black hair. The one with the black hair looks a bit perplexed and looks questioningly at the others. They just look at you with big eyes. Then their eyes fall on your black eyes. And they start to scream.

You no longer pay attention to your environment when you quickly approach one of the blond men. He's a foot taller than you, but you can easily throw him against one of the walls of the house. He wants to straighten up, but you kick him in the head and he stays motionless. The other two men were already at the bottom of the road when you turned around. You run to the two and ram your teeth into the other blond man's throat. Deep within you, something dissolves and you do not let go of your victim. After all, he is vacuumed empty, but you need more. It's been way too long. But instead of running after the man with the dark hair, you go back to the man on the wall.

He has now sat up dazed again and now huddles under your gaze. But you do not pay attention to his fear. You kneel down in front of him and pull him to you. With a short twitch of your hand you break his neck and suck him out completely. When you're done, get up and wipe your mouth with your sleeve. Suddenly, a noise behind you arouses your attention. But you do not turn around, you know exactly who's standing there - Armitage. "How was he?", He asks and comes up to you. You just nod and smile. "Exactly what I needed. The dead blood is just not my thing. "Armitage grins. "That's what I told you at the beginning, you did not want to hear." That was true, you'd rather have seen several seasons of your new favorite series than to go out and hunt for yourself.

"Are you going to hunt regularly again?" Armitage asks, looking closer at the corpse. "Your technique is really awesome," he grins. You nod. "Thank you. And yes, I'll be back with you. You can not leave you alone. ", You give back laughing. Armitage turns around and struggles for something to sniff. "Do you smell that?" He asks, turning to you. You too are sniffing now and indeed - there is something in the air. You agree with Armitage. You both run until the smell grows stronger and when you can not stand it anymore, you see it standing. The dark-haired man from earlier. He turns and meets you and Armitage. You look at each other for minutes until Armitage says, "Your smell. Something about you seems familiar. "You nod and watch the man in front of you. "I'm just human," he says in a low but pleasant voice.

"Well, yes, but you will be much more." Armitage prophesied. You freeze, is it true? Have you finally found another companion? In the beginning, you two were more of a community of convenience, but gradually you became real friends. It has always been difficult for both of you to put yourself in groups, and you've never been in a clan for such a long time. Together you could work out a few things and by now you are known, at least in the vampire world.

You turn to Armitage and whisper in his ear, "Sure he's the right one? Not that it ends up like the last one. "The last person you transformed, you had to kill in the end because he did not know how to behave. Armitage nods and you feel that he obviously is. All right, do you think and go to the man. He backs away from you, but you reach out to touch him. His skin was cold, but soft. His eyes were brown and stiff with fear. "I do not want to hurt you," you say in a low voice, looking him in the eye. He nods and stares back. You approach your carotid artery with your nose and inhale its scent. Armitage was right. He was the right one.

You stand upright and look at the man with a fixed look. "You come with us. You will not refuse and keep quiet. Everything is fine. "His eyes blurred for a moment and then he nods slowly. Armitage nods. "You carry him.", He says and grins meanly. That was unfair, after all, you had already carried the last, but there was no time to protest. You help him climb your back and run after Armitage. The man leans his head against yours and you do that. Sure it could do not hurt to get acquainted with it a bit. You inhale its scent and close your eyes. He smells so good! It would be a loss to immortalize him. After a good half hour, you arrive shortly after Armitage at your house. Armitage inherited it when his father died three centuries ago. You have been living in it for 270 years now. Before, you just moved through the area and slept where you were. You were together for about 350 years now. He had found you after killing a whole clan in a tantrum. You were just 10 years a vampire and still young. He was born a vampire. That was (and is) very rare, as vampires can truly reproduce only with their true love. 

However, you were bitten by a simple robbery and left behind. You have learned everything yourself. You set the man on a sofa and cover him up. He had fallen asleep on the way. Armitage closes the door and then sits down at the table. Silently, you sit immobile until the sun rises slowly over the trees. You get up and go through the whole house as you close the curtains. The sunlight would burn you. As you come past the bedroom, you see Armitage already lying there. "Lie to me, Y / N," he says, spreading his arms. Exhausted from the night you lie down in his arms and close your eyes.


	2. Part II

[Your Outfit](https://www.pinterest.de/pin/500884789801105950/)

A soft hawking awakes you from your sleep. You startle and hiss. Man takes a step back and raises his hand to show that he is unarmed. "Hey, you're awake.", You say and smile. "Hmm," says the man in agreement. "Do you have something edible in the house?" He asks and you hear his stomach growling. "Could be that we still have noodles there, I'll go and see," you give as an answer and get up. You go to a closet and rummage in it for a while, you find what you're looking for. Triumphant you hold a pack of noodles in the air. "Found her!", You shout aloud and go to the man in the kitchen.

After the man has cooked and eaten the noodles, you talk. "What's your name?", You ask curiously. "Kylo.", The dark-haired replies curtly and smiles. "What is your name?" "Y / N.", You say smiling. "A nice name." You nod and point to the pot. "Are you ready?" Kylo nods and you wash the pot and put it back in the cupboard. "What are you eating?" Asks Kylo in a low voice. "I'm not eating, I'm just drinking, blood.", You say. "But do not worry, I will not hurt you." Kylo shakes his head. "Why not?" You think and finally decide to tell him the whole story.

"Every vampire has companions, some have been living with them for centuries, others may never find their companion, and sometimes it may be necessary to transform the chosen one.At Armitage found me then, I had been a vampire for 10 years. So he did not have to transform me, Armitage is one of my companions, and the localization helps us with a special smell that smells like ... Yeah, how can I describe it? It's just a very pleasant smell That's why I did not kill you, so I ask you the following question: Do you want to become a vampire and spend eternity with us? "

Kylo ponders. "Does not that hurt terribly?" He asks. You shake your head. "Usually not, you feel more like happiness." "And how do you get your blood?" He asks another question. "As you saw last night, we hunt. We take people, that will not be missed anywhere. The subtleties you learn in the meantime. It's basically pretty easy, and you look like you're learning fast." Kylo nods. I'm learning really fast. "He smiles at you and you smile back," Do I get those teeth then? "You nod." Yeah, and in the beginning you have to be careful not to bite yourself with it. That's pretty painful. ", You laugh." May I ask how old are you? "" Do you mean my true age or my age when I was transformed? "You ask back.

Kylo thinks for a moment and then says, "Both." He grins at you. You laugh. "Actually, I'm 381 years old, so I was turned 21 years old." Kylo is now thoughtful. "Younger than I am today, I'm 29 years old." You look really shocked. "You do not look like that." Kylo laughs loudly. "Haha Thank you!" You both become calm and follow your thoughts. You get up and take a careful look through the curtains. The sun is just setting.

There's a knock on the kitchen door. You drive around and see Armitage standing there. "Good morning, sleepyhead.", You smile and give him a kiss on the lips. Armitage hugs you and inhales your scent. "Good morning darling," he smiles. "Has our new one already decided?" Asks Armitage and looks at Kylo. "Not yet, by the way, his name is Kylo.", You say and sit back down at the kitchen table. "Interesting name!" Says Armitage and sits down too. After a few minutes of silence, Kylo speaks again.

"If you accept me, then I will gladly become a vampire." You clap your hands. Where are you going to be transformed? " Kylo ponders. "Best here in the house, and can you do it?", He points to you. If you could blush, you would become it now. It was a great honor to be selected as a Transformer. You're smiling. "Very much!" Armitage gets up and goes into the living room. "I'm watching a show, see you later." You nod and pull Kylo into the bedroom.

With a few simple steps you make the bed ready. "Lie down and relax," you give as advice. Kylo lies down and closes his eyes. "Ready?", You ask and he nods. You bared your teeth and bent over him. After a deep breath, you bang your teeth deep in his throat. You taste the blood and let your venom flow through his veins. You hear Kylo moan softly and stroke your face with your left hand. When your venom is finally in all its veins, you let go of it and sit carefully beside it. You stroke his face and the hours pass. 

Finally, Kylo wakes up slowly. He moves carefully and then opens his eyes. Cuddled in Armitage's arms, you sit next to him and smile at him. "Welcome." Kylo returns the smile and sits up slowly. He touches you by the shoulder and smells your smell the first time. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. "You smell incredibly good!" He says softly. "You too.", You give back and give him a kiss on the cheek. Armitage hugs you harder and you cuddle up to him. From the side now comes Kylo and cuddles to you. You feel that you are complete now. Other vampires have three to five companions, but maybe you three are the exception.


End file.
